


Убийцы - словно низка самоцветов

by siromanez



Series: Bones (TV) fic [6]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Attempted Murder, Background Case, Background Het, Badass, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Murder, Dark Crack, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Mad Science, Medical, Murder Kink, Parent-Child Relationship, Police, Possibly Pre-Slash, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sarcasm, Serial Killers, Torture, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Череда убийц из сериала похожа на бусы и ожерелья доктора Бреннан.АУ в отношении событий сериала после 5 сезона и истории Пиланта.





	

**Первый разрез**

 

ФБР отложило вскрытие Говарда Эпса до возвращения Кэм на работу.

Причина смерти совершенно ясна, и отчет становился чистой формальностью. Темперанс не могла в этом участвовать, потому что сама приложила руку к появлению трупа. Но посвящать лишних людей в подробности смерти Эпса ни ФБР, ни руководство института не стремились. Да и мать Эпса не жаждала забрать его тело для похорон: на всех парах кинулась прочь от ФБР, как только ее освободили.

И вот уже несколько недель, переступая порог лаборатории, Темперанс на мгновение чувствовала волну тепла, словно отключили кондиционеры в жару. Мысль об изуродованном трупе Эпса, с перекошенным от удара, потерявшим форму лицом, с вывернутыми конечностями, где-то здесь, в морге, практически у нее под ногами, эта мысль — Бут бы сказал — согревала ей душу.

Эпс, замолчавший навсегда.

Никаких загадок, никаких телефонных звонков, никаких больше угроз и окровавленных сердец по почте. Последнее свое убийство, собственное, Эпс обставил с обычной вызывающей сноровкой и совершил в соавторстве с ней и с Бутом. Эпс — труп.

Но он казался слишком живым в памяти Темперанс. Воспоминания спешили вслед за странной волной жара и отвлекали от работы.

То и дело хотелось вытереть лоб, выпить воды или расстегнуть верхние пуговицы на лабораторном халате. Очень вовремя, что тут скажешь?

Другие люди в памяти Темперанс редко говорили собственными голосами. Она вспоминала информацию, смысл, не образ. Но Эпс был удручающе разговорчив. И за Эпсом приходили другие голоса.

«Вы убили его, доктор Бреннан? Вы, не так ли? Он умирал долго? Вы чувствуете наслаждение в глубине души? А кто расскажет его матери?» — смаковал когда-то слова Эпс.

Темперанс вспоминает его легкую улыбку в тот момент, светящиеся глаза, румянец, выступающий на скулах. Небрежно демонстрируемое сладкое удовольствие. Он был как ребенок, подловивший взрослых на промахе. Выглядел счастливым там, в тюремных стенах. Она застрелила его сообщника, пришла к нему исполненная своей правоты от пяток до макушки, но он — всего лишь разменял по плану очередную пешку и наслаждался, что отныне Темперанс тоже стала убийцей.

У них появилось нечто общее.

Темперанс посмеивалась над решением ФБР. Только для глупых и косных чиновников Кэм, едва избежавшая мучительной смерти от рук Эпса, была более независимым и непредвзятым экспертом при проведении вскрытия.

— Некоторые инструкции, — уверенно поясняла Темперанс Заку, — не касаются сути дела, а созданы бюрократами для людей, неспособных самостоятельно принимать сложные решения. Не знаешь ответа — читай инструкцию и думать незачем.

И тут они увидели Кэм. В ярком белом свете лабораторных ламп. Осунувшуюся, с черными кругами под глазами и со следами зонда для вентиляции легких на губах. Следуй Кэм несколько недель назад инструкции, поступи она по протоколу, ее жизнь не оказалась бы в опасности. И следующей жертвой Говарда Эпса стала бы сама Темперанс.

Глупый, тормозящий расследование протокол, излишний в большинстве случаев.

«Я слишком торопил, слишком давил на Кэм, моя вина», — так говорил потом Бут.

— Чепуха, — бросает им в ответ Кэм. — Забудьте! Эпс не мог знать наверняка, что я нарушу правила и начну пилить череп, не дожидаясь рентгена.

— Капсула была очень хрупкой… — подхватывает Зак.

— Эпс думал, что ты пострадала, когда вынимала ее из отрезанной головы пинцетом…

— Через нос, и она бы треснула. Спасибо, Темперанс. Ну же, доктор Эдди, за работу, где наш сегодняшний объект? И попрошу тех, кого отстранили, покинуть помещение и бездельничать где-нибудь в другом месте.

Надо идти в кабинет. Темперанс повторяет это про себя снова и снова. Пойти и запереться там, заняться черепом какого-то бедолаги, гнившего в окопах со времен войны Севера и Юга.

«Кавалер Скарлетт, что ли? Ты с ней не знакома?» — изумляется у нее в голове кто-то голосом Бута. Но Бута нет здесь. Бут, как послушный солдат ФБР, объясняется где-то в конторе то ли с психологом, то ли со следователем по поводу смерти Эпса.

Темперанс уже изучила эти штучки Бюро: вам нужна помощь психолога после такого трудного расследования, не изволите ли признаться, что специально уронили маньяка — убийцу с высоты в пятьдесят футов и заодно объяснить, почему не полетели за ним, правда, снайперы все видели, но вы объясните еще, только для отчета.

Бр-р.

Еще никогда Темперанс не шла так медленно в свой кабинет. Там, за ее спиной, эти звуки, вторящие командам Кэм — судя по всему, уже доставили тело.

Нет смысла смотреть, нет никакого смысла смотреть. Незачем запирать дверь так плотно. И для чего она приникла лицом к стеклянной перегородке? Почему в ее сознании толчея из воспоминаний и лишних подробностей?

Говард Эпс. Восемь известных жертв, три покушения, и еще в трех случаях организатор, а не исполнитель убийства. IQ 180. Рост выше среднего, северный европеоид, правильные черты лица, высокий лоб, грубоватый вырез ноздрей, из особых примет — только недавний перелом правого запястья.

Она же и сломала. Эпс сказал «спасибо» умнице доктору Бреннан за то, что послушно разгадала его загадку, отыскала новые тела жертв и так сохранила ему жизнь. Чтобы он мог убивать вновь. Из тюрьмы, чужими руками. Чтобы он мог выйти на волю, как оказалось.

Здравый смысл покинул ее тогда. Она попалась, отреагировала на его внимание, включилась в игру, стала с ним вровень. Сама вызвалась, накинулась на него. И с каким удивительно приятным звуком хрустнули кости его запястья! Но потом...

Что она тогда проповедовала Буту в баре? Погибшие достойны, чтобы их настоящий убийца был назван без всяких сомнений в истинности обвинения? Нелегко отнимать у человека жизнь, и все равно, какой это человек?

То-то, когда Эпс бежал из тюрьмы, Темперанс первым делом обзавелась самым крупнокалиберным пистолетом из тех, что смогли ей продать в ближайшем оружейном. Нечего сказать — торопилась избавиться от всяких сомнений и от вони заживо сожженного Эпсом пожарного.

А до побега? Разве не она доказывала, что Эпс с ней играет? Разве не она, напоказ, соревновалась с Заком в разгадывании ходов маньяка? Щеголяла перед Бутом знанием терминов и своим блестящим учеником — интеллектуалом? Не ей ли Энджела объясняла, что Эпс ведет себя, как влюбленный?

Любопытное чудовище, которому мама в детстве мыла руки нашатырным спиртом, дабы очистить от греха, вдруг оторвалось от своих грез, наполненных мертвыми шестнадцатилетними блондинками, и сосредоточилось на ней.

«Не бывает невинных женщин, доктор Бреннан», — неторопливая речь и почти ласковый взгляд маньяка.

Она так презирала жену Эпса, безвольную курицу, связавшуюся с монстром, слепую в своем желании внимания и тепла. Не упускала повода, чтобы высказаться, выплюнуть все женщине в лицо. Возмущалась чужой глупостью и требовала для глупышки защиты одновременно. Не очень последовательной была доктор Темперанс Бреннан.

Но кем стала для Эпса она сама? И что толкало ее играть в эти игры? Разве не говорила она Буту, что сильнее тревожится не из-за совершенного убийства, а потому что Эпс обыграл ее, обошел на повороте?

И вот она здесь, приникла к стеклу, когда в лаборатории все готово для вскрытия. Там Кэм движется уверенно и спокойно. Ни одного лишнего жеста. Там Зак изучает труп без всякого интереса: травмы от падения с высоты — пройденный материал.

И только она сама бесцельно изводит себя за стеклом. Может быть, ей хочется воткнуть в Эпса скальпель собственной рукой? Будто она может убить его второй раз. Может быть, ей хочется, чтобы кто-то стоял сейчас у нее за спиной, для страховки, кто-то, готовый поддержать или даже обнять? Ей уже не разобраться. Со стороны ее лицо сейчас выглядит таким же безмятежным, как у Зака, она это знает, но что за жар сжигает ее изнутри? Ни разу, за все знакомство с Эпсом, ни разу она не боялась его, не испугалась за себя ни на мгновение. Она вспоминает, как давила на Энджелу, вынудила испуганную подругу остаться в лаборатории и работать, когда Эпс сбежал из тюрьмы. А в глазах у Энджелы тогда застыла паника. Металась, как бабочка в силках… И что же? Стоило напомнить ей, что Ходжинс останется без помощи, как бабочка послушно согласилась лететь на огонь. И это Бут дежурил у постели умирающей Кэм, не Темперанс. Она была одержима поисками. Разве не побуждала она Зака взять яд с заминированного трупа?

Теперь вот смотрит во все глаза на Кэм, на тело Эпса, борется с волной жара и пытается думать о Буте. Что бы чувствовал Бут, стоя здесь, за ее плечом?

Она вспоминает свои вопросы, вспоминает ответы Бута со дня их знакомства. Разные реплики, разные разговоры сливаются в одно целое, в один бесконечный диалог.

— Ты уже так делал раньше? Уже называл людей мишенями?

— Хотел бы поймать столько убийц, сколько раньше я убил людей.

— Это ты так сводишь баланс?

— Ты боишься, что стала такой же, как Эпс.

— Ты не позволишь мне пристрелить его, Бут?

На секунду Темперанс снова видит лицо Эпса, сверху вниз глядит на него с балкона, тянется к нему, подчиняясь словам Бута. Вот Эпс язвит, жалит, провоцируя их, мелькает перед глазами усмешка Эпса, мелькает мостовая далеко внизу. Память подводит, но Темперанс кажется, теперь ей кажется, что она уже не уверена, кто же первым разжал руку, Бут или Эпс.

Как она могла? Как она могла? Темперанс закрывает глаза.

В этот самый миг, в тридцати милях от лаборатории, специальный агент Сили Бут пятый раз терпеливо выслушивает один и тот же вопрос дознавателя. Они оба знают эту работу. Дознаватель понимает, что дело не чисто, весь его опыт работает на это. Бут собирается молчать. Он слушает вопрос, привычно и демонстративно разглядывает свои носки, красные в синие куриные лапки — к серому костюму, он сидит, вытянув скрещенные ноги — уже вопиющее нарушение здешних неписаных правил, он рассматривает по кругу стены кабинета, словно офис превратился в Национальный музей, улыбается пролетающей птице за окном, потом улыбается дознавателю. Это хорошая, хоть и кривая улыбка, так могла бы растягивать губы крупная овчарка, предвкушая веселую игру. Дознаватель отвечает Буту такой же, зеркальной усмешкой.

Время тянется, вязкое, как кисель.

По прикидкам Бута вскрытие должно было начаться пять минут назад. А он все еще торчит здесь, ожидая пока проверяющий поставит закарлючку в отчете. Где-то там, в лаборатории, он уверен, Кости прильнула к стеклу, вглядываясь в мертвое тело.

Говви-Говви-Говви Эпс, туда тебе и дорога. У многих были плохие матери, но не все стали серийными убийцами.

— Ладно, Бут, — ладонь хлопает по бумагам, и чужой голос возвращает Сили к реальности. Тон сменился, и Бут автоматически подается вперед, к столу, теперь смотрит глаза в глаза.

— Не для отчета, а для меня. В самом деле, Эпс упек эту Сэроен на больничную койку, она могла умереть, а все знают — у вас с ней что-то было. И не одна птичка пела, что ты имеешь виды на доктора Бреннан.

— Это зависть?

— На вид холодная дама, но ты так увлечен, что вдохновляешь других здесь, в Бюро, рискнуть. Спорим, ты и Эпса вдохновил? Поймал его, упек в тюрягу, довел до смертного приговора, а потом пришел к нему с такой женщиной! Ну, Бут, не ври, разве ты дал бы ему гулять дальше и дышать воздухом? Это просто — напросто опасно для тех, кого ты любишь. Ты мог его отпустить — он упал.

— Сына моего забыл вспомнить, ему тоже угрожали, — шипит Бут.

— Мы спорим, кто тебе дороже, что ли? Ради сына или ради Бреннан?

Сили Бут улыбается, как улыбалась бы овчарка, будь дознаватель любимым мячиком для игры. Он откидывается на спинку стула и закрывает глаза, больше не вслушиваясь в бурчание коллеги. Итог известен. Виновных нет, смерть Эпса нельзя было предотвратить, инцидент исчерпан, дело закрыто. Буту плевать, что он под наблюдением и что его могут отстранить и отправить к психологам на экспертизу в следующий раз. Следующий раз далек, как Мадагаскар.

Сили Бут грезит. Он сейчас в другом кабинете, за много миль отсюда, стоит за спиной Темперанс Бреннан, так близко, что может обнять ее, чувствует аромат ее волос, замечает, как дрожат ее веки. Сили Бут отводит взгляд от трепещущих ресниц и видит, как за стеклом Камилла Сэроен готовится начать вскрытие.

Он помнит, как Кости выскочила из ванной, целясь в Эпса из пистолета. Она шла домой, зная, что Эпс будет там, шла выманивать его на живца. Сама. Не Эпс был для нее неожиданностью, а Бут — внезапно догадливый рыцарь, прибежавший на помощь с группой захвата.

Сили Бут помнит азарт в женском голосе: "Ты не позволишь мне его пристрелить?"

А человек, чье тело лежит на столе в лаборатории, смеялся над смертью и над Бутом: "Ты ведь не можешь вообразить мир, где я на воле и охочусь на доктора Бреннан?"

Нет, Бут не хочет это воображать. Он хочет смотреть на Темперанс Бреннан.

Темперанс Бреннан открывает глаза. Ей плохо видно теперь, что происходит на лабораторном столе, Кэм сейчас стоит к ней спиной. Но так легко узнать это движение руки — собственные предплечье и запястье привычно напрягаются следом — там, за стеклом, скальпель погружается в мертвое тело Говарда Эпса.

 

 

  
**Дочь бокора**

 

Ева Бенуа сидит на крыше разрушенного ураганом здания, свесив ноги. Пять этажей вниз, стены проломлены, лестничные пролеты местами похожи на гнилые зубы в улыбке трупа. Она не боится трупов, трупы — послушные орудия в руках бокора. Она не боится высоты. Жизнь кипит в ней, она чувствует себя настолько всемогущей, что готова испытать себя и пройтись по воздуху, словно по лестнице в небо. Сила поет ей сладкие песни в бешеном ритме пульса и крови, сила потоком несется по ее венам.

*

Поверженный город у ее ног — последнее доказательство. Ее отец звал и ураган пришел. И когда вода обрушилась на город, Ева поверила: нужно лишь захотеть и взять, ограничения для глупцов, а ей суждено повелевать силами, разрушающими города. Все они молились, звали, заклинали, складывали нелепые амулетики — бездарности, покупали в ее магазине ингредиенты и не могли отличить зуб собаки от человеческого зуба, а человеческую кожу от заготовки для дешевых башмаков, они эвкалипт от белладонны не отличили бы. Только и могут, что лить слезы по чужим мужьям, клянчить у духов денег, проклинать соседку из-за удачного платья да кудахтать о равновесии и гармонии, если не выходит.

К пятнадцати годам Ева знала, что вуду лживо насквозь. Днем она поддакивала покупателям и хунганам про гармонию и исцеление, а ночью с насмешкой повторяла за отцом заговоры и проклятия.

А потом ее отец призвал ураган. В первый день, когда небеса рухнули, а море вошло в Новый Орлеан, Ева проклинала отца и его глупые сказки. На второй день они выбрались в город на припрятанной загодя лодке, и пока ее трясло от страха, она наконец увидела их всех: тонущих, голодных, погибающих от жажды посреди воды и от поноса после того, как этой воды напьются, увидела трупы, плывущие по улицам. И она вдохнула полной грудью, первые глотки силы, пока ее отец собирал урожай — срезал с трупов кожу, рвал зубы, вынимал кости и органы, чтобы высушить их и измельчить в порошок. Она была жива, она была здорова, сыта, с крышей над головой посреди царства смерти. Они умирали, Ева нет. В городе погибли все магические магазинчики, все притоны, где торговали дешевой дрянью под вывеской магии. И только их дом вода пощадила. В тот миг, когда она увидела посиневшего от холода, измочаленного хунгана Рене Мутона, музыка в первый раз запела в ее крови. Глядя на его отчаяние, она прокричала хвалу урагану. И первый раз разделила с отцом его работу. Она кромсала трупы, словно всю жизнь этим занималась, и каждый труп придавал ей сил. А потом два или три дня, словно в бреду, в другом мире, они провели в подвале, собирая и складывая гри-гри, записывая кровью и плотью слова проклятий, запечатывая в сосуды чужие души и силу. И там, в нестерпимо влажном воздухе, надышавшись испарений, она стала грезить о том, для чего использует свою новую власть.

Ей хватило двух слов отца, чтобы поверить — душа Рене Мутона даст им силу воскрешать мертвых. Если отец был прав с ураганом, если город превратился в ад, а она осталась цела… это не могло быть ложью. Она думала о них, сидя на крыше разрушенного здания, она составляла список мертвецов, которых хотела бы сделать своими рабами. Список друзей, ушедших навсегда, чью силу или память нужно использовать, список соперниц, чьей разлагающейся плотью ей бы хотелось полюбоваться в лунном свете, список врагов, сметенных ураганом, которым она не успела харкнуть вслед при жизни, которым хотелось и после смерти добавить последних слов, договорить…

Ей казалось, что она слышит океан, он откликался на ее зов, это его песней и силой наполнялась кровь. И она пела вслух в тот день, когда убила Рене Мутона. Она сидела на перевернутом грузовике и пела во весь голос печальную песню о рабах, лишившихся дома, ищущих спасения. И Мутон пришел на ее голос, как приходили жертвы сирен. Она не шла, а танцевала, когда позвала его помочь с машиной. Глупый-глупый хунган, попавшийся на женский голос и покачивающиеся бедра. Было легко выстрелить в него, а потом ударить — правильным способом — острием ритуальной пики. Было так легко толкнуть еще теплое тело под колеса машины и проехаться по нему несколько раз. И даже затолкать труп в машину оказалось легко. Ева стала очень сильной.

Они провели обряд и забрали череп, и пленили душу Мутона, заперли в сосуде. Они выпотрошили тело, как могли, уничтожив все приметы, и выкинули безголовый труп на затопленной улице.

Песня океана и голос волн звучали в ее ушах все сильнее, перебивая человеческие голоса. И когда она напевала свои проклятия, отец в растерянности отступал.

Она перестала смотреться в зеркала. А с тех пор, как отец признался ей, что убил Майкла Дойла, чтобы избавиться от свидетеля в морге и подменить труп, она стала носить с собой зубы и ногти Майкла. Всего несколько штук.

Завернутые в кусочек его кожи. Она развязывала узелок по вечерам и играла, словно девочка в куклы. Разве она не имела права? Ведь Майкл был ее парнем. Но это почему-то злило отца.

Отец стал совершать ошибки. Может, лоа отвернулись от него? Убийство Майкла не помогло. Два врача из морга отыскали тело Мутона и явились к ним с расспросами, они тыкались вокруг, как слепые котята, но они могли узнать… Она прочитала по глазам отца приговор и запела от радости. Она светилась от счастья, когда догнала доктора Бреннан. Кто бы мог ей не поверить? Она пела, когда скользила вверх-вниз по члену, оседлав доктора Лежьера, и даже когда отец вошел, а потрясенный Лежьер закричал, она не остановилась в своем движении, и когда отец ударил его, пробив череп, и кровь брызнула на нее, она танцевала свой танец над застывающим телом, пока не кончила.

*

Ева Бенуа слушает песню духов у себя в подвале. Поближе к земле, полной силы и трупов. Она раскалила докрасна жертвенную пику, торчащую из стены. Она готова.

— Прости, Ева, — отец хватает ее, выламывая руки. — Прости. Доктор Бреннан знает, что убийца Мутона был за рулем моей машины. Им нужен убийца, а в городе может быть только один настоящий бокор.

Ева Бенуа не может сбросить его руки. Ей не хватает сил оттолкнуть отца, а раскаленное острие уже проникает в тело.

— Я верну тебя, — шепчет он. Но Ева не слышит из-за собственного крика.

 

 

  
**Детские игры**

 

У агента Бута слишком внимательные глаза и грубоватые черты лица. Он двигается и жестикулирует слишком резко и прямолинейно. И это обман.

В комнате, где Джереми допрашивают, все обман. Наверное, для своих агент Бут — простой хороший парень, но для чужих он изворотливый и опасный противник. И еще он слишком хорошо чует ложь, настоящий нюх. Потому Джереми не сказал ни слова лжи.

Джереми видит агента Бута насквозь.

Этого не проведешь ни мрачными взглядами сквозь длинную челку, ни почти девичьей футболкой, ни словечками из лексикона эмо.

— Я не эмо, я просто так одеваюсь! Мне нравится! — излишне громко и нервно протестует Джереми, почти канючит, опасаясь лишний раз двинуть в сторону Бута пальцем. Им обоим понятно, что Бут не верит Джереми ни на йоту.

Кто здесь готов попасться в любую ловушку, так это их с Хэйли мамочка. Надо осмотреть ботинки? Прекрасно, снимай, сын, ботинки. Попроси они ДНК, мама бы и тут не отказала. Интересно, как она станет паниковать, если они вцепятся не в Джереми, а в мамину любимицу Хэйли? В которую за девять коротких лет вложено больше денег, чем в иную фотомодель. Наша маленькая мисс Звездный свет, тайком от мамы пожирающая дешевое мороженное по углам за чужой счет.

Джереми бросает косой взгляд в сторону Бута, опускает глаза, снова смотрит сквозь челку и обиженно надувает губы. Другой бы и за флирт принял, но этот нет, не купился. Десятый раз выспрашивает, что он делал возле девчонок.

«Сестру стерег, придурок!» — мысленно орет Джереми. Чтобы другие малолетки или мамаши не запинали ее от зависти. Так, как поступил он.

Словно нехотя, жеманно двигаясь, он стягивает свои ботинки для проверки. Неторопливо развязывает шнурки, кривит рот, с брезгливой гримасой, держа двумя пальцами, передает ботинки Буту. А всего-то надо было задрать ноги на стол, чтобы они осмотрели подошвы. Подбиты: но не металл — пластик.

Это миг торжества Джереми. Ведь такого чуткого на ложь Бута обманул не он, а их мама-простачка. Мама, искренне верившая, что он ходит в одной обуви весь год и не может сам купить еще одну, похожую пару.

В тот день Джереми сразу избавился от обуви. Железо на его подошвах могло оставить следы на асфальте, да и на теле Брианы. Он читал о таких, как Бут. Он и об экспертах читал, даже книгу этой куклы — доктора Бреннан. Хэйли вчера целый вечер потешала его, описывая попытки Бреннан поговорить с девочками в танцевальном классе. Может, эта дама и знает умные слова, но девятилетние девчонки ей не под силу.

В прошлом году Джереми делал для школы проект об устройстве городского водопровода. Так что когда он вталкивал мертвое тело в трубу слива, то рассчитывал, что труп девчонки никогда не найдут. И они не могли найти ее два месяца. Два проклятых месяц он чувствовал себя спокойно, а вода уничтожала улики.

А потом Бриана Свонсон всплыла, и вот к их берегам прибило вместе с трупом агента Бута. Единственное, что радовало — стерва всплыла вместе с украденной чужой медалью. Хоть после смерти ее оценят по достоинству. Без скидок на корсет, вставные зубы и размалеванное кукольное личико.

Но долго ли сам Джереми протянет, если не подкинет агенту Буту убийцу?

Только на пороге комнаты для допросов, спиной к Буту, уже сделав шаг наружу, Джереми позволяет себе вспомнить: как сладко хрустели, ломаясь под ударами ног, кости этой сучки Брианы; как она стонала и скулила, закрываясь от ударов, и как он толкнул ее вперед, подбородком прямо на бордюр тормозного ограждения на парковке. Эту мелкую тварь надо было заткнуть, не может девятилетний ребенок быть таким злобным уродом, просто не может.

Видит бог, за то, что девчонка сделала, ее стоило убить, едва она открыла рот: заманить такую же изголодавшуюся, как она сама, на вечной диете, конкурентку в магазин, подарить дешевое мороженное, а потом издеваться над чужим обжорством и внешностью… бессердечная кукла!

Джереми сжимает кулаки. Он изо всех сил старается идти ровной походкой и держать спину прямо. Если он что-то понимает в докторе Бреннан, рано или поздно ФБР станет искать человека со сколиозом. Что ж, у Хэйли тоже одно бедро выше другого, Хэйли девять лет, и он отдаст им Хэйли. Бедная девочка разобиделась и неудачно толкнула другую. Хэйли отличная актриса. И разве не Хэйли победит в конкурсе красоты, потому что Бриана Свонсон мертва?

 

 

  
**Никто**

 

Он знал, что в ФБР его называли «Гормогон», это тешило самолюбие, но вообще ему следовало дать им понять, что он — Учитель. И никак иначе. Но он всегда был неудачником и согласился на это. Он долго присматривался к команде судебных экспертов института Джефферсона. Искал подходы. Мистер Ходжинс подавал большие надежды на полноценное безумие, и этот сумасшедший психолог, и странный замкнутый мальчишка — ассистент доктора Бреннан. Широкий выбор, не знаешь, за что хвататься.

Вот с выбором стоящих жертв была проблема. Он понимал, что страшно халтурит. Порой садился перед своим незаконченным Проектом и, с трудом пережевывая щеки очередной жертвы, — до чего все стали жилистые от дежурных американских улыбок — размышлял о том, что его скелет вовсе не собрание трофеев, а свидетельство краха и подлога.

Если вспомнить замысел основателей, ему следовало убивать только членов тайных обществ: могущественных правителей, их послушных солдат и хитроумных агентов влияния. Полагалось тщательно выбирать жертву, чтобы кости поверженного врага заняли свое место в Проекте как знаки доблести. Хорошо было основателям, в их времена тайные общества собирались в каждой захудалой таверне, и все были связаны клятвами под страхом смерти, и болтали об этом в постели с любовницей и за бутылкой со случайным знакомым, а еще — истово верили в идею. Вспомнить только французов с их революцией — десять лет фанфаронства в салонах на пару годков террора. Не успеешь из дому выйти, как можно спасать мир, не особо утруждаясь. Потому что точно знаешь, кого пришить, сами в зубы просятся.

В те времена жизнь была коротка, но порой Мастера заканчивали свои Проекты — собирали скелет из чужих костей — еще до того, как старость стучала им в двери. Тут уж можно было порезвиться, выяснить кто кого, Мастер ученика или наоборот.

А какие теперь тайные общества, да еще со страшными клятвами?

Его собственный Мастер дотянул до восьмидесяти лет, пока закончил Проект. Последним Мастер убил какого-то наркошу, бегавшего по парку ночью и оравшего, что он — агент иллюминатов. Помнится, «иллюминат» был под таким ярким кайфом, что они боялись его есть, даже выдержав мясо в маринаде неделю. Сплошная профанация.

Иногда ему все еще снилось, как старый и уже хромой Мастер бегает с тростью по парку за наркоманом и уточняет, а правда ли тот… осенняя листва водит вокруг них хороводы, наркоман машет раскинутыми в стороны руками, изображая полет… мимо идет полицейский и делает выразительный жест рукой в сторону двух извращенцев.

Подходящий сюжет для мультфильма.

В день, когда он пришел оказать Мастеру последнюю услугу, ему ничего не понадобилось делать. Старик просто умер во сне, то ли от счастья, что скелет закончен, то ли наркоман подорвал его силы и отравил кровь.

На своем Проекте Гормогон старался экономить. Он устроился помощником стюарда на круизный лайнер, твердо решив завершить дела до того, как Альцгеймер придет за ним. Вся история с круизом была похожа на мучительную и не совсем удачную попытку онанизма. Он сам подстерегал их, начинал разговор, наводил на нужную тему — жилы из себя тянул — не всякий даже в круизе столько выпьет, чтобы спьяну вступить в тайное общество и присоединиться к секретному мировому правительству.

Согласившихся он взял на заметку как будущих жертв. А потом повезло — ему достался настоящий живой лоббист из Вашингтона. Тот и вправду купил себе какой-то фальшивый рыцарский титул в Европе и был принят в благотворительный «орден».

«Агент влияния», — твердо сказал себе Гормогон и внес лоббиста в список. Кстати, не зря, лоббист оказался мягким и сладким, с приятными мраморными прожилками.

С учениками, до Зака Эдди, у него тоже не складывалось. Гормогон искал умного, агрессивно настроенного неудачника, желательно сына вдовы, но пазл никак не собирался. Женщины разводились, не успев овдоветь, в школах организовывали классы для второгодников, а всякий, кто умел драться, переставал читать книги и шел в футбольную команду.

Тогда он решил схитрить еще раз и стал заводить учеников по двое, пусть устав и запрещал.

Но хуже всего была история с зубами. Он как-то упустил из виду, что сам стареет, а снимки зубов выдают своего хозяина быстрее, чем отпечатки пальцев. Следы его зубов оставались на костях жертв, ему пришлось убить стоматолога, поставившего диагноз, и выкрасть записи. Стоматолога он не смог попробовать, даже не надкусил.

Гормогон плакал во сне. Ему требовался протез для нижней челюсти в течение месяца, а зубы стоило удалить. И как-то надо было объяснять свою беззубость юным олухам. Он не мог признаться, что допустил такую ошибку случайно. Для человека, рассуждавшего о жидкой плазме и генетике, это было ужасно.

Он выдумал целый квест и легенду про волчью челюсть. Зубы ему выкрал Зак Эдди из хранилища костей, — только клыки — когда он придумывал, это казалось оригинальным. А протез пришлось делать самому. К сожалению, ему не хватило смелости удалить зубы до подгонки протеза, вышло не слишком удачно, и рот с клыками плохо закрывался.

День за днем он вырывал щипцами собственные зубы, проклиная антропологию, стоматологию, ФБР и все тайные общества в истории.

Терпение Гормогона подходило к концу, а Проект был готов только наполовину. С какой-то странной одержимостью он собрал вырванные зубы и велел начинить ими самодельную бомбу. Мысль о том, что хоть так он достанет зубами проклятых антропологов, немного успокаивала.

Несколько раз он порывался написать доктору Бреннан письмо и потребовать, чтобы она закрепила коленные чашечки на положенное им место. В конце концов, для чего он их ей присылал? Для чего прислал? Если ФБР и Бреннан отобрали у него любимый скелет, так пусть доделывают его работу. Разве не ясно, что он не остановится? Скелет нужно закончить, а если он его потеряет, то придется собирать заново. Какая доктору Бреннан разница, где эти коленные чашечки лежат, если их хозяина давно сварили, нарезали, закусили и коленные чашечки обгрызли, кстати? Что за глупое женское упрямство?

Потом он вспоминал своего Мастера, гоняющегося за наркоманом в парке, проходящего мимо полицейского, и бросал пустую затею. Его стал преследовать ужасный сон: его скелет, дело всей его жизни, потерян, и он сидит целыми днями в инвалидном кресле и с трясущимися руками ждет Зака Эдди, собирающего все нужные кости с самого начала, а рядом на столике лежит треснувшая и кое-как скрепленная проволокой челюсть с клыками.

— Зак, мальчик мой, — хныкал и шамкал он во сне старческими губами, — я хотел бы обгрызть чью-нибудь челюсть, разве трудно сварить мне приличную челюсть и щеки?

— Кто в прошлый раз зубы сломал? — спрашивал недовольно Зак и вычеркивал очередное имя из списка будущих жертв. — Не подходит, подробный опрос и психологическая диагностика показали, что это не наш клиент, ни в каких обществах он не состоит. А мне нужно быть объективным и непредвзятым, как учила меня доктор Бреннан…

 

 

  
**Волосы**

 

Сантьяго Вальмонт входит в салон, не переставая говорить по телефону. У него походка в ритме буги, он скользит по полу. Кажется, когда он касается чего-нибудь, его руки оставляют следы из звездной пыли. Глаза его горят, и улыбка сияет. Даже когда нет ветра, тяжелая темная грива волос развевается с каждым движением породистой головы Сантьяго и каждый раз ложится новой блестящей волной.

Красавчик.

Тэо замирает у парикмахерского кресла, поджидая Сантьяго. Наверное, он забывает дышать. Он смотрит на широкую грудную клетку своего кумира, на разворот плеч. Вверх-вниз размеренно движется грудь Сантьяго с каждым вдохом. Сантьяго склоняет голову набок и довольно причмокивает в телефон, прикрывает глаза. Тэо как завороженный следит за взмахом длинных ресниц, за движением кадыка, когда тихий смешок вырывается изо рта Сантьяго.

И волосы! Волосы — шелк, так и хочется дотронуться. Колени у Тэо дрожат, в штанах становится странно влажно и горячо, он уже почти чувствует гладкие, легкие локоны под своими руками, ему хочется зарыться в них носом, прижаться щекой… Скоро, уже скоро Сантьяго сядет в кресло и откинет голову, отдаваясь в руки Тэо.

Сантьяго делает неопределенный знак пальцем, потом ладонью, словно сгоняет болонку с дивана, и Тэо отходит, давая ему дорогу.

Волна аромата накрывает Тэо с головой: запах Сантьяго, соленый морской бриз парфюма, древесные нотки шампуня, и даже его — Тэо — запах, его рук. Тэо подхватывает пряди руками раньше, чем Сантьяго опускается на сиденье. Волосы скользят у него между пальцами, по рукам Тэо бегут мурашки удовольствия. Он нежно расчесывает и разбирает пряди, не решаясь коснуться их расческой, он тайком дотрагивается до них губами, на мгновение — и испуганно отстраняется. Тэо наконец решается дотронуться до кожи головы, едва заметно, легко помассировать…

Запах Сантьяго сводит его с ума.

Какой-то другой Тэо, спокойный и терпеливый, помнит, что большая часть волос Сантьяго — чужие, что это волосы мертвецов, — творение рук самого Тэо. Он сам создал чудо для своего кумира, прекрасное к прекрасному.

И влюбился, как Пигмалион, в свое творение…

Но здесь и сейчас он снова приникает к волосам губами. Нежные. И такие живые. Змеи. Шелковые ленты, струящиеся в его руках. Кружево.

— Тэо! — окрикивает его Сантьяго. — Ты сбрендил? Ты собираешься меня стричь? Когда ты будешь делать укладку, мне в ресторан через полчаса?

Тэо внезапно видит лицо Сантьяго, сейчас запрокинутое назад. И это лицо странно не подходит к волосам. Пальцы Тэо все еще ласкают кончики волос Сантьяго, но…

Звонит мобильный.

— Да! — вскидывается Сантьяго и начинает почти щебетать. — Да, дорогая. Ну как ты могла подумать, сладкая, я буду весь твой прямо за столиком ресторана. Жду не дождусь, когда меня коснется твоя чудесная ножка. Кажется, я готов поиграть с твоей киской прямо там, влезть тебе под юбку и…

Сантьяго внезапно прикрывает мобильный рукой и рычит на Тэо:

— Ты возьмешься за дело сегодня? Или мне тебя уволить?

Мир перед глазами Тэо становится странно розовым, потом красным, словно он смотрит через цветные стекла. Темные пряди в его руках теперь цвета запекшейся крови. Дизайнерский рисунок на стене салона — настоящие кровавые потеки.

— И ты еще просил меня дать тебе собственное кресло? — доносится до Тэо. — Да ты одного клиента обслужить нормально не можешь!

Опасная бритва, да и нож — меньше чем в футе от руки Тэо. Он даже не смотрит, что именно взял, всего одно скользящее движение — и струя крови бьет из горла Сантьяго в потолок.

— И где же волосы Сантьяго? Зачем ты снял с него скальп? — спрашивает его каким-то странным голосом специальный агент Бут, пока сумасшедшая дамочка мечется по салону, выискивая с ультрафиолетовой подсветкой пятна крови.

— Я просто хотел собственное кресло. Свое место, — опускает глаза Тэо. — Его волосы, они были такие красивые! Я не смог от них отказаться.

Он видит, как ужас проступает на лицах, когда мрачная брюнетка раздвигает головы манекенов, и там, среди других париков, подальше от посторонних глаз… они такие красивые!

 

 

  
**Прикладная математика**

 

Крис любил математику, но любил и историю. История поведала ему, что по-настоящему великие люди не полагались на других — они манипулировали и контролировали. История убедила его, что человек, желающий независимости, должен подчинить себе остальных, должен превзойти окружающих во всем и ни в ком не иметь потребности. Общество оплетало людей липкой паутиной связей и обязательств от самого рождения. Хочешь быть свободным — научись сам всему, что может понадобиться в жизни. Все делай сам. Без манипуляций и контроля нет свободы.

Так он и делает.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Итон Сойер, — говорит Крис, нагоняя беглеца в темноте. — Я читал вашу монографию по искусственному интеллекту. Жаль, что вы рехнулись до конца работы.

Сойер вздрагивает и оборачивается.

— Как ты это сделал? — читает Крис по губам. — Как выпустил меня?

— Книжная мудрость, — отвечает он Сойеру.

Математика доказала Крису, что отдельный человек или целая группа всегда предсказуемы и поведение людей можно моделировать. Математика помогла ему понять, что чем сложнее внутреннее устройство системы, тем больше в ней потенциально слабых мест, и тем могущественнее тот, кто сумеет нанести удар в нужную точку. Математика научила его абстрагироваться и отстраненно, объективно оценивать других людей, определять и выражать стоимость одного человека, одной жизни относительно других людей и предметов, как определяют цену товара в магазине.

И еще история и математика объяснили ему, что знания чего-то стоят, только когда можешь применить их сам.

Так он и делает.

Псих Сойер вздрагивает всем телом.

— Демон, — шепчет он, — ты демон, посланный, чтобы совратить Темперанс.

— Тогда изгони меня, — предлагает Крис и разводит руки, как распятый.

Сойер кидается к нему, как пятилетний ребенок на обидчика. Слишком просто, еще до второго удара Крис успевает уколоть его. Старый способ: игла и кураре.

Крис посмеивался над зазнайками-программистами, не желавшими знать, как устроено железо, на котором они работают. Вместо этого он изучил историю хакинга с нуля, от Митника и Возняка, он опробовал все, даже самые старые способы обмана телефонных компаний, он научился паять и конструировать, собирать передатчики и декодеры, воплощать свои идеи собственными руками.

Он тренировал изобретательность, набрав старого «железа» в мусоре и часами выдумывая, как соединить случайный набор выброшенных кем-то запчастей, чтобы извлечь из них пользу. Крис никогда не останавливался ни на первом, ни на втором, ни на десятом варианте, он перебирал до тех пор, пока не придумывал что-нибудь действительно уникальное.

Так он и делает до сих пор.

— Книги, книги из библиотеки, ты перекодировал магнитную ленту, их сканируют при возврате, — шепчет Итон Сойер, пока он грузит его деревенеющее тело в багажник, паузы между словами — сбои в дыхании.

— Ты умрешь не скоро, — обещает Крис. — Не скоро, но достаточно страшно, чтобы убийцу искала вся страна. Только это буду не я.

Крис готов был поклясться, что непрерывный мозговой штурм стал его образом жизни. Иногда он ловил себя на том, что пока едет в метро, его мозг без остановки комбинирует увиденные надписи, сопоставляет жесты людей, составляет куски рекламных картинок в странные фрактальные узоры. Он хотел быть как Георг Эльзер, в одиночку совершивший покушение на Гитлера. Только Крис не собирался проигрывать. Неудивительно, что взрослые стали раздражать его слишком быстро. Свои первые документы он подделал в четырнадцать, чтобы избавиться от родительского надзора и получить деньги. Тогда же он первый раз украл. Сильные слова — всего лишь позаимствовал тысячные доли центов, мелькавшие до округления на чужих банковских счетах, деньги-невидимки. Почему они должны были достаться банкам, а не Крису?

Так он и делает до сих пор.

— Знаешь, — объясняет Крис, срезая с головы Сойера пучок окровавленных волос, — все улики приведут к твоей любимице Бреннан.

— Нет, глазами ты дырку во мне не сделаешь, — продолжает он, закрепляя парализованное тело на земле. — Ты очень хотел на волю, вот и попался на мой крючок, не удержался. Стоило устроить твой перевод в отделение без надзора, как ты пустился в бега. А я тебя ждал. Всего лишь моделирование поведения. Кстати, поскольку формально твой уход — не побег, тебя еще двое суток не хватятся. Я опустошу твои счета, Сойер. Всего лишь честная игра: ты помог Бреннан против меня, а теперь поможешь мне.

Однажды он целых шесть месяцев прожил с женщиной. С такой же взбалмошной хак-тивисткой, каким был сам. Она развлекалась в сети двадцать четыре часа в сутки, изредка полуанонимно бралась за сомнительные частные заказы. К тому времени у него уже были хорошие костюмы и официальная работа на три дня в неделю. Но Крису нравилось работать с ней в четыре руки, набросившись на чью-то систему защиты. Кажется, ей нравилось делать минет, но в его памяти остались только ссадины от ногтей на спине, рыжий цвет волос и слова, брошенные напоследок, перед уходом:

— Крис, ты можешь сделать хоть что-нибудь просто? Не дергать за ниточки? Не искать обходных путей? Чипсов и пива купить как нормальные люди, а не взламывая для развлечения компьютер магазинчика на заправке? Ты закончишь очень плохо.

Он пожал плечами в ответ — это было не интересно — и через секунду вытащил из кармана и вручил ей прощальную записку с перечнем ее вещей, разбросанных у него по квартире. Записка была датирована неделей раньше. В углу записки стоял код «алгоритм Линда, конец».

Так он и делает до сих пор.

Оставляет сообщения: кровь из перерезанных артерий — сообщение для волков; смс, сбивающее с толку навигатор в машине — сообщение для туристов, ведущее их к страшной находке. А труп…

— Ваш труп, Сойер, станет отличным сообщением для группы доктора Бреннан, настоящим наказанием для нее самой и отличной уликой против вашей драгоценной Темперанс. Разве это не справедливо — заставить их посадить одну из своих? Затравить, как они травят других невиновных. Я просто борец с коррупцией.

Ему нужен был все больший простор для действий и все более сложные задачи. Ограничения — любые — бесили его, он нарушал любые правила, какие встречались ему по пути. Условие было только одно — не попадаться. Неудивительно, что вскоре ФБР плотно село ему на хвост. Крис от души посмеялся, обнаружив слежку, и начертил древо решений.

Внутреняя сеть ФБР стояла там первой целью, Министерство юстиции — второй. Он еще не знал, что ему досталась золотая жила: преступники, заключившие сделку с обвинением, программа защиты свидетелей, правительственные махинации — это стоило миллионы, но ему просто нравилось дергать за ниточки, звонить семьям жертв или сливать информацию журналистам, следить, как расходятся круги на воде.

Так он и делает снова.

Он стоит и смотрит, как волчья стая подбирается к телу Сойера. Как первый зверь настороженно лижет окровавленную ногу, а потом смыкает челюсти и тянет на себя.

Фары светят с холма на тело, терзаемое волками, но запах крови слишком силен, и звери не обращают внимания. Крис привычно отмечает слабые движения губ Сойера — паралич проходит, но уже слишком поздно. Крис читает по губам: «Я оставил ей сообщение…». Занятно. Но тут волки принимаются за лицо.

Взлом систем Пентагона стал последним его экспериментом. Он хотел узнать, что они станут делать, смогут ли открыто признать его превосходство. Но правительство спустило на него ФБР, и его осудили без всяких доказательств. Волшебные слова «Пентагон» и «национальная безопасность» заменили судье закон.

Крис слушал приговор, улыбаясь, из-за шаткости обвинений ему не могли дать реальный срок, он предвкушал, как агенты явятся к нему на поклон, предлагая сотрудничество — тупые марионетки на ниточках. Тогда он ошибся в первый и последний раз: как гром среди ясного неба, как мертвый синий экран монитора посреди работы — судья не просто взял его под круглосуточный надзор, суд постановил изъять у него все, напоминающее работающий компьютер.

Тупица-адвокат стал первым, кого Крис решил убить. Но сперва он потребовал апелляцию. Ему нужно было выиграть время и кое-что спрятать. Двое суток он разбирал свою аппаратуру и прятал комплектующие среди похожего барахла в кладовке, двое суток калечил лучшую свою технику.

На третий день он составил список будущих жертв. Пять продажных агентов ФБР, по одному за каждый компьютер, которого он лишился.

И теперь он так делает всегда.


End file.
